villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Master With No Name
Gudako, also known as the Master with No Name, is the protagonist villain of Learn More with Manga! FGO and a parallel version of Ritsuka Fujimura (female). In Fate/Grand Order, she appears in the Learning with Manga! FGO "All The Statesmen" event and later FGO Fes 2018 Kigurumi Show, the stageplay of Fate/Grand Order 3rd anniversary as their main antagonist. She is voiced by Tomoko Kaneda in the stageplay of Fate/Grand Order 3rd Anniversary and the anime series adaptation of Learning with Manga! FGO. Overview Unlike the original Ritsuka, this parallel Chaledea Master only known as "Gudako" is capricious and treats her Servants as tools to appease her greed, even possibly lust. "Gudako" created Paul Bunyan as her Servant but promptly abandoned the latter when she turned out to be a One-Star Servant. She's also perplexed that Ritsuka would show any trust or care to someone as weak as Bunyan. Besides her abusive personality, "Gudako" is quite aware that she is a character from a video game and despises the game runners, believing they are ruining the fun all the time. However, it was implied that she mourned her version of Dr. Roman all the time after his sacrifice. ''FGO Fes 2018 Kigurumi Show'' In FGO Fes 2018 Kigurumi Show, she accompanied Altera and hijacked the stageshow when Mash, Artoria and Da Vinci were greeting fans. She tried to force the gamerunners into giving in Holy Crystals to every players, causing Mash to get panicking while Da Vinci refused the request. Eventually, Artoria got rid of "Gudako" and Artoria, as "Gudako" complained about the game runners before retreating. Influence This version of the female protagonist is commonly used as the mascot of Fate/Grand Order primarily for her breakout popularity and troublemaker personality from the gag manga, and even has made appearances live in a mascot costume to act out skits at conventions, particularly as the villain. Both fans and creators compared her as a Beast of Calamity. In some pictures of April Fool's Day, Gudako could be seen toying with even the Beasts, like how she nagging with Tiamat to make the latter crying, how she strangled Goetia (disguised as the Grand Caster) with just one hand, and how she took control of a mechanical Goetia (in his Beast form) as its pilot. One of her defining traits during live events is her obssession of seeking attentions. The mascot has the tendency to leave the stage to approach the audience or will do something else to get their attention. Staff members even have to carry her out of the stage. Gallery F0Q5-k02nZmT3cSiq-iq.png|With Goetia Tiamat_april_fool.png|With Tiamat 9c16fdfaaf51f3de9024eead9feef01f3b297960.jpg|Mainstream version of "Gudako" (female) Trivia *Like the original Ritsuka, she is referred to as "senpai" by Mash and other main characters. Possibly as a result, some players also gave the nickname "Gudako" to the mainstream Ritsuka (female) due to this parallel characters' influence. In spite of this, it is possible that she is never given a proper name. *Interestingly, in FGO Fes 2018 Kigurumi Show, the background music played when Gudako show herself was the theme music for Demon Pillars. *The original appearance of the female FGO protagonist is based on Shiro Emiya, while her male counterpart is based on Rin Tohsaka. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mascots Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Malefactors Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Nameless Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Insecure Category:Fighters